Der zweite Brief
by fanficgirl5
Summary: eine kleine FF zum Buch/Film "Wiedersehen mit Brideshead" Charles ist zurück aus Venedig. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle sind vollkommen wirr. Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Was will er? Julia? Sebastian? Und in diesem Chaos erhält er einen weiteren Brief aus Brideshead...
1. Chapter 1

**hallihallo :)**  
 **schön, wenn jemand den Weg hierher gefunden hat**  
 **momentan bin ich einfach völlig besessen von dieser Story und besonders von der Person Sebastians und da dachte ich mir "warum nich noch n bissl mehr Angst und Drama hineinbringen?"**

Mit gemischte Gefühlen blicke ich auf den erstaunlicherweise recht unauffälligen Umschlag in meinen Händen. Es steht für mich außer Frage, von wem dieser Brief kam, doch kann ich mir seinen Grund nicht erklären, hattest du doch seit Venedig kein Wort mehr mit mir gesprochen, sodass wir schweigend auseinander gegangen waren.  
Einerseits bin ich neugierig zu erfahren, was dich dazu gebracht hat, dieses Schweigen zu brechen, aber andererseits weiß ich nicht, ob ich schon bereit dafür bin, denn meine Gedanken drehten sich nun schon seit Wochen im Kreis.  
Ich war verwirrt und heillos überfordert - bin es noch immer.

Du bist (warst?) mein bester - und einziger - Freund und ich denke, das gleiche gilt auch umgekehrt für dich. Wir haben zusammen (sehr viel) getrunken und gelacht, ich habe gemalt - auch dich. Wir hatten Spaß, haben uns frei, so unendlich frei gefühlt.  
Wann hatte es angefangen anders zu werden?  
Venedig.  
Venedig und Julia.  
Sie ist dir wirklich sehr ähnlich... so ähnlich und doch gleichzeitig so anders. Ähnlich, weil sie mich - so wie du - von Anfang an fasziniert hat und anders, weil... ich spüre, wie mein Herzschlag sich bei diesem Gedanken beschleunigt. Stimmte das? War Julia wirklich so anders, oder hatte ich vielmehr dich in ihr gesehen?  
Ich weiß es nicht.

Langsam und mehr um meine bebenden Hände zu beschäftigen als alles andere öffne ich den Briefumschlag und hole das ebenfalls unauffällige Schreiben heraus.  
Das Blatt ist größtenteils leer, nur im oberen Bereich steht eine kurze Nachricht.  
Soweit ich sagen kann, ist es nicht deine Handschrift - sie ist kleiner, zarter.  
Schließlich fange ich an zu lesen:

Charles, (einfach nur Charles, nichts weiter)  
Sebastian ist krank und er wünscht deine Anwesenheit auf Brideshead.  
Julia (ebenfalls lediglich ein Name)

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt meine Mundwinkel, erinnert mich dieser Brief doch nur zu gut an einen anderen, den ich von dir bekommen habe. Damals hattest du es so aussehen lassen, als hättest du einen schweren Unfall gehabt und lägest fast schon im Sterben, dabei hattest du dir nur beim Cricketspielen ein winziges Knöchelchen im Fuß gebrochen.  
Weißt du eigentlich, was ich für Angst gehabt habe?  
Und ja, ich hatte Angst - eine Heidenangst um ehrlich zu sein.

Nachdenklich drehe ich den neuen Brief zwischen meinen Fingern.  
Ist das deine Art ein "Friedensangebot" zu schicken?  
Wenn ja, dann bin ich mehr als erleichtert, denn ich will dich nicht verlieren - für nichts in der Welt... nicht einmal für Julia wird mir plötzlich klar.

Ich war ein Idiot. Warum habe ich sie geküsst?  
Es war Faszination, aber nicht für sie, sondern vielmehr für die Tatsache, wie ähnlich sie dir ist...  
Wie konnte ich das nicht sofort erkennen?

Mit einem Mal kommt Bewegung in mich und ich beginne hastig meinen Koffer zu packen.  
Hoffentlich kannst du mir verzeihen...

Mir endlich sicher, was ich will und voller Hoffnung lege ich mich schlafen und gleich morgen werde ich mich auf den Weg zu dir machen.

Es ist mein Vater, der mich weckt. Äußerst ungehalten sagt er etwas von wegen Besuch und verschwindet dann wieder.  
Irritiert wandert mein Blick zum Fenster: helles Sonnenlicht scheint zu mir herein.  
Wie spät ist es?  
Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?  
Rasch mache ich mich daran mein Gesicht zu waschen und in Hemd und Hosen zu schlüpfen, bevor ich ins Esszimmer gehe.  
Wer sollte mich jetzt besuchen kommen?

Als ich eintrete, erblicke ich sogleich eine junge Frau in einem schwarzen Kleid: Julia.  
Was macht sie hier?  
Wieso ist sie nicht bei dir?  
"Julia", beginne ich, doch sie gebietet mir mit einer abrupten Handbewegung zu schweigen.  
"Warum bist du nicht gekommen?"

Verwirrt kann ich nichts weiter tun, als ihr ins Gesicht zu starren und wieder einmal fällt mir auf, wie ähnlich ihr euch seid.  
"Warum bist du nicht gekommen, Charles?", wiederholt sie sich schließlich.  
"Wie denn? Julia, ich habe doch gestern erst deinen Brief erhalten...", erwidere ich und noch während ich den letzten Teil ausspreche, wird mir etwas klar, was ich bis gerade übersehen hatte:  
Den letzten Brief hattest du selber geschrieben, was meinen Vater zu der (durchaus korrekten) Schlussfolgerung gebracht hatte, dass es dir nicht so schlecht gehen könne... aber dieses Mal hatte Julia in deinem Namen geschrieben.  
Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

"Charles", reißt mich Julias Stimme wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Sie steht inzwischen dicht vor mir und hat eine ihrer zarten Hände auf meinen Unterarm gelegt. Aus der Nähe erkenne ich Tränen in ihren Augen.  
"Charles", sagt sie noch einmal und dieses Mal folgt ein leiser Schluchzer.  
Was ist passiert?  
Was um Himmelswillen ist passiert?  
Angst durchströmt mich.  
"Julia?", frage ich vorsichtig, nicht sicher, ob ich das Kommende hören will und auch meine Stimme klingt nun ängstlich und erstickt.

Einige Sekunden lang rührt sich keiner von uns, dann spüre ich, wie sie sich aufrichtet und mir aus geröteten Augen ins Gesicht blickt.  
"Ich habe diesen Brief vor über zwei Wochen geschrieben, Charles, er wollte dich unbedingt sehen... meinte... meinte etwas von wegen Verzeihen... er... er hat gewartet... wir haben gewartet...". Es hat den Anschein, dass sie noch mehr sagen will, aber heftige Schluchzer bringen Julia zum Verstummen.

Eine kalte Hand greift nach meinem Herzen.  
Ich begreife es nicht, will es nicht begreifen.  
"Julia... ich verstehe nicht..."  
Am ganzen Körper zitternd stolpert sie mehrere Schritte zurück, presst sich eine Hand auf den Mund und haucht: "Das Fieber war zu stark. Er ist tot, Charles. Sebastian ist tot"

Dass sie daraufhin den Raum und schließlich das gesamte Haus verlässt bekomme ich überhaupt nicht mit. Ebenso wenig wie die die heißen Tränen, die nun auch über mein Gesicht laufen. Meine Gedanken sind voll und ganz bei dir...  
Sebastian, oh Sebastian... ich kann es nicht glauben, will es nicht glauben.

Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich dich in deinem Bett liegen, blass, dünn und so unendlich zerbrechlich.  
Ich sehe deine glasigen, fiebrigen Augen, die hinüber zur Tür blicken, warten, hoffnungsvoll... bis zuletzt...

Die Welt vor meinen Augen beginnt sich zu drehen und eine Welle an Übelkeit überkommt mich. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen, war nicht für dich da, als du es am meisten gebraucht hast.  
Du musstest in dem Glauben sterben, dass ich dich nicht sehen wollte, dass du mir nichts bedeuten würdest... dabei... dabei liebe ich dich doch, mehr als alles andere.  
Allerdings werde ich nun niemals die Gelegenheit bekommen, es dir zu sagen... es ist zu spät - unwiderruflich.  
Verzweifelt falle ich auf die Knie.

 **So, wer tragische Enden liebt, der kann gerne hier aufhören. Für alle anderen geht's in Kap Nummer zwei ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

… Und schrecke hoch.  
Mein Herz rast und mein Körper ist klebrig von kaltem Schweiß. Hektisch schaue ich mich um und erst als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Morgens zum Fenster hinein scheinen, kann ich mich beruhigen.  
Es war ein Traum, nichts weiter als ein Traum gewesen... nicht wahr?

So schnell wie noch nie zuvor wasche ich mich und ziehe mich an und nur kurze Zeit später stehe ich mitsamt meinem Koffer am Bahnsteig und warte auf den Zug.  
Die gesamte Fahrt über muss ich an meinen Traum denken und je näher ich Brideshead und damit auch dir komme, desto größer wird von Neuem meine Angst.  
Was, wenn doch etwas wahres an der Sache dran ist?

Zu meiner Überraschung stelle ich fest, dass mich bereits ein Fahrer erwartet, einer der Angestellten und obgleich mir die Frage nach dir geradezu auf der Zunge brennt, bringe ich es nicht über mich sie laut auszusprechen.

Auf dem Anwesen angekommen, direkt vor dem Eingang zum Haus entdecke ich Julia. Sie trägt ein zartviolettes Kleid und blickt die Auffahrt entlang und kaum hat das Auto angehalten, springe ich auch schon heraus und laufe auf sie zu.  
Obgleich sie mir eines ihrer charmantesten Lächeln schenkt, sind die einzigen Worte, die ich an sie richte die nach deinem Befinden.  
Das scheint ihr nicht zu gefallen, denn anstatt einer richtigen Antwort sagt sie lediglich: "Er ist in seinem Zimmer"

Die pikierten Blicke der Angestellten, die mir unterwegs begegnen, schlichtweg ignorierend renne ich schon fast durch die Flure und reiße schließlich die Tür zu deinem Zimmer auf.  
Wider Erwarten ist der Raum leer - keine Familienangehörigen oder Bediensteten -, sodass der Blick auf dein Bett vollkommen frei ist.

Einen Augenblick lang setzt mein Herz aus, sehe ich dich doch genauso blass und reglos daliegen wie in meinen schlimmsten Befürchtungen, doch im nächsten Moment schlägst du die Augen auf und schaust mir fiebrig entgegen.  
Sogleich eile ich an deine Seite.  
"Charles?", deine Stimme ist leise und brüchig und doch bin ich noch nie zuvor so erleichtert gewesen sie zu hören.  
"Ja", gebe ich ebenso leise zurück, "wie geht es dir?"  
"Es wird besser. Warum bist du hier, Charles? Weil Julia geschrieben hat?"  
Während du sprichst, drehst du deinen Kopf zur Seite, sodass sich unsere Blicke trennen und auch wenn der letzte Teil kaum hörbar ist, nehme ich doch den bitteren Unterton in den Worten wahr.  
"Sebastian", beginne ich und strecke eine Hand nach dir aus. Allerdings ziehe ich sie nur wenige Sekunden später unschlüssig wieder zurück.  
Es fällt mir schwer mit dieser Situation umzugehen, aber ich weiß, dass ich nur noch diese eine Chance habe... nur noch diese eine.

"Sebastian", dieses Mal lege ich meine Hand sachte auf deine Schulter und spüre dabei, wie du kaum merklich zusammenzuckst, "ich bin nicht wegen Julia hier"  
Langsam wendest du dich wieder mir zu und ich kann hinter dem noch immer fiebrigen Glanz deiner Augen einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer erkennen. Ein Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht.  
"Warum dann, Charles?", verlangst du zu wissen.  
Musst du das wirklich noch fragen?

Behutsam setze ich mich auf die Bettkante und greife mit meiner noch freien Hand nach der deinen.  
"Ich bin wegen dir hier, nur wegen dir. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich für eine Angst hatte, als ich den Brief erhalten habe. Ich dachte... ich dachte..."  
An dieser Stelle unterbreche ich mich, einfach nicht in der Lage auszusprechen, wovor ich eine solche Angst gehabt hatte.

"Julia hat den Brief ohne mein Wissen verschickt", durchbrichst du auf einmal die entstandene Stille, nur um auf deine Worte hin eine weitere folgen zu lassen.  
Oh. Heißt das, du wolltest mich überhaupt nicht sehen? Willst es noch immer nicht?  
Möchtest du gar, dass ich gehe?  
Schwer schlucke ich die aufkeimende Verzweiflung hinunter. Ist es doch schon zu spät?

"Ich sollte mich bei ihr bedanken"  
Beinahe hätte ich deine zweite Aussage nicht gehört, so leise ist sie und obgleich meine Ohren sie vernommen habe, brauche ich doch noch eine Weile, bis auch mein Gehirn ihren Inhalt registriert hat.

"Dann... dann verzeihst du mir?", bricht es schließlich aus mir heraus und als du daraufhin leicht mit dem Kopf nickst, gibt es für mich kein Halten mehr:  
In einer raschen Bewegung beuge ich mich vor und presse meine Lippen auf die deinen.

Der Moment hält jedoch nur wenige Sekunden an, denn du drückst mich mit all deiner verbliebenen Kraft von dir weg.  
Habe ich etwas Falsches getan?  
Habe ich das Ganze falsch verstanden?  
Dann murmelst du: "Nicht... du wirst nur auch krank..."  
Daraufhin breitet sich ein breites Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus, während ich zurück gebe: "Das könnte mir im Augenblick nicht gleichgültiger sein".

 **Das war's jetzt wirklich. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und über das ein oder andere Review würde ich mich freuen :)**  
 **LG**


End file.
